


posting from draft test

by testy



Series: New Series Order Series [4]
Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy





	

does the 0/1 chapter count problem still occur when posting from draft?


End file.
